This disclosure relates to materials and compositions for enhanced wear resistance.
Bore surfaces, shafts, and the like may include surfaces that are subject to wear conditions. Depending on the material, the surfaces may be directly hardened using a carburizing or nitriding process to improve wear resistance of such surfaces. In some cases, the surfaces may alternatively be plated with chromium to provide a greater degree of wear resistance.
More recently, there has been a desire to replace chromium. However, potential replacement materials have not been successful in providing the same degree of wear resistance as the chromium plating. Moreover, such materials do not exhibit a wide range of wear resistance with regard to different types of wear mechanisms, such as contact with hard particles, contact with mating components, and contact at elevated temperatures.